


Snuggles

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [80]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Gabriel, Comforting Gabriel, Confessions of love, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy blankets and pillows, Gabriel makes everything better, Kissing, Mentions of Anxiety, Reader is a Hunter, Reader is having a hard day, Sweet Fluff, Sweet Gabriel, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader is having a hard day and Gabriel comes to comfort her and cheer her up with snuggles, the two of them confessing a few things along the way.
Relationships: Gabriel/Reader, Gabriel/You
Series: One-Shots and Such [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/555022
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I hope everyone is safe and healthy <3 I wanted to write a fluffy story because I feel like we could all use a little fluff right now.

* * *

Gabriel sat at the table in the library glancing around for something to occupy his time while the boys were out on their latest hunt and you were busy in your room. He had promised awhile back that he wouldn’t read your mind anymore or pop in to “watch over you” as he called it, without your permission, but you had seemed so beaten down this morning, muttering a quiet “morning” before grabbing your coffee and locking yourself in your room. He contemplated breaking his promise to you and restrained himself for most of the day, but it was now nearing dinner and you had yet to come out for food at all. Focusing his attention on you, he listened for your thoughts and overheard you retracing every moment that you felt you had screwed up on the last hunt, verbally beating yourself up for any slight mistake or any delay in following an order from Dean. 

Gabriel shook his head, wondering how he could get you to see yourself the way he did. Pushing himself up from the table, he sauntered down the hallway, quietly knocking on your door, chirping out a soft “Y/N, you okay in there, Sweetheart?” He heard your aged bed creak as you moved off of it and the sound of your footsteps approached the door. Thinking quickly he manifested a bouquet of your favorite flowers just before your opened the door and he smiled, “Your favorite flowers, for my favorite girl.” As much as you weren’t in the mood, you couldn’t help but smile, taking the vase from him and setting it on your bedside table.

“Thank you, Gabe... I’m really sorry I’ve been so scarce today, I’m just having a bit of a rough day.”

“Do you wanna tell me about it, Cupcake? We can get comfy on your bed and you can just let it all out.”

“Im guessing you already read my thoughts or something, so you probably have a good enough idea.” You smirked just barely when his facial expression changed, giving away the fact that you’d caught him.

He sat on the edge of your bed and crossed one leg over the other, resting his ankle on the opposite knee, and lacing his fingers together as if dramatically preparing to give a defense. “And what makes you think your innocent archangel would do a thing like that?”

“You don’t usually bring me a vase full of my favorite flowers and offer to be my therapist for no reason... You’re good, but you ain’t that good.”

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” He shrugged, “I know I told you I wouldn’t read your thoughts but I was worried.”

“I just needed some time alone to relax and cry a little.” 

He uncrossed his leg and patted your mattress beside him, wrapping an arm around your shoulder when you sat down, pulling your close to his side. “You want me to zap up a pile of pillows and blankets to snuggle in and we can watch some tv?”

“That sounds nice... but you don’t have to if you don’t want to, I’m sure you have way more important things to do than watch tv.” 

“I can’t think of anything more important that I have other than getting you to smile again, Sweet cheeks.” He booped the tip of your nose, and you buried your face in his chest, blushing and fighting back a smile.

“Gabe, stop.”

“No can do, Cupcake, I got really close to a smile on the first try, so I gotta keep trying.” He kissed your forehead and snapped his fingers manifesting a nest of pillows and plush blankets and in the center were two bowls, one of caramel corn and one of candy. 

Gabriel settled in and held out an arm, beckoning for you to join him. You nestled in at his side, allowing him to wrap his arm around you again and he sighed at how perfect it felt having you so close. He had prayed and silently begged you for years to realize how perfect you were and how much he wanted you, but try as he may you never could let yourself admit it. Listening to your thoughts, he would hear you come so close only for something to happen at the last second, causing all of your confidence and self esteem to vanish. If he was honest, it was a little exhausting to drop as many hints as he had been trying to for the last few months. 

You settled in even more, leaning against his side and gazing up, giving him a soft smile before sighing and sitting up to look at him. “Gabe, can I be honest with you?”

“Course, Sweetheart.”

“I know I’m probably being an idiot, but... I just... I really like being with you, you’re the one person that can make me smile when I don’t want too, and you make me feel so safe and happy when we lay on my bed and watch movies together ... and you make me feel like I’m good enough.” 

At this, he sat up too, cupping your face in his hands, “Y/N, you are good enough. You are more than enough, Cupcake, and I can’t tell you that enough. I’ve been crazy about you since I met you, but I didn’t think you’d want some screw up archangel takin’ up your bed and wanting all your attention while you try to research.”

“Really? I’ve wanted you since I met you too, but I didn’t figure I’d ever have a chance. The girls you’ve been with were so gorgeous and they seemed so perfect—“

“Seemed perfect...most of them were just things I poofed up while pretending to be the trickster, and Kali, well, Kali was a category all her own.” He confessed.

“But regardless, Kali is my point. You have dated literal goddesses... I’m just some depressed, anxious hunter that screws up on any hunt she goes in the field for.”

“No, you are not.” He said sternly, over enunciating every word. “You’re funny, and smart, and talented, and beautiful. I know goddesses that wish they could be half as gorgeous as you. Sam and Dean would’ve kicked the bucket a long time ago, Cupcake, if it wasn’t for you being a walking catalog of creatures and mythology. None of us could even scrape by without you Y/N, especially me and I have been trying for months to get you to see that.”

You sat in stunned silence, looking into Gabriel’s eyes as your own tested up, “You really think that much of me?”

“Yes.” He sighed, pulling you into his arms at an uncomfortable angle, and holding you against his chest. “I need you. You’re the only thing that really keeps me hangin’ around the bunker. I love you, Sweetheart.”

“I love you too, Gabe.” He pressed his lips gently to yours, smiling against them as he savored your first kiss. Pulling away, he beamed, “You have no idea how long I’ve been waitin’ for that.”

“Well... if you’re willing, there can be a lot more where that came from.” You blushed.

“Cupcake I am ready and willing... what do you say we snuggle into our well crafted nest and enjoy a little Netflix?”

“I think that sounds perfect.” You leaned in to kiss him once more and he got the two of you settled, with you sitting between his legs, your back to his chest and a blanket draped over the two of you. “Gabe?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m really glad you read my mind.” You smiled, craning your neck to look up at him.

“Me too, Cupcake.” He wrapped his arms around you, handing you the remote so you could choose.


End file.
